Pickles Aplenty
'''Pickles Aplenty' is a young waitress at Elefante, and a minor and recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She is introduced in The Dog Days Are Over in Season 5, where she begins dating Mr. Peanutbutter as his divorce with Diane is being finalized. Physical Appearance Pickles is a female pug dog. She has cream fur with a taupe brown muzzle, ears, and spots on her eyes, and a dark brown beauty mark on her cheek. She has wrinkles around her eyebrows, like real life pug dogs. Her waitress uniform consists of a button-down, short-sleeved white collared shirt, a beige button-down vest with maroon stripes on the shoulders, a black bow-tie, and black pants and shoes. She sometimes has a pen tucked into the front of her vest. Her outfit outside of work is a cropped orange turtleneck shirt with mid-length sleeves and with three white stripes on the bottom, sleeves, and around the collar underneath navy blue overalls, and purple shoes. Personality Pickles is essentially a female version of Mr. Peanutbutter. She is very sweet, cheerful, playful and excitable. Pickles has all the characteristics of a small, excited dog. She can also be rather ditzy, along with being scatterbrained and a bit forgetful. She is also somewhat immature, and obsessed with social media. However, she does get unamused and eventually upset, when Mr. Peanutbutter keeps bringing up his multiple ex-wives at the Halloween party. He talks about how they used to be "lively and fun"—which eventually makes her yell at him, lock herself in the bathroom, and cry due to the pressure. She worries she is just a rebound girl, but a pep talk from Diane reassures her confidence. However, she does seem to play up her ditziness and energy to impress Mr. Peanutbutter. This ironically makes him a bit unnerved as he begins to actually realize the age difference between them. It's implied at to be one of the reasons he cheated on her with Diane, besides the fact he still had feelings for her. Background Season 5 She first appears in ''The Dog Days Are Ove''r as a waitress at BoJack's restaurant, Elefanté. She immediately hits off with Mr. Peanutbutter, sharing a near identical upbeat cheerful personality to his. She goes to his housewarming party, where the two get close and kiss—which Diane is initially not bothered by. However, when he puts his hand on the small of Pickles's back, Diane realizes he'll never love her like that again, and she leaves the party sobbing and flies to Vietnam to get away from L.A. After Mr. Peanutbutter picks Diane up from the airport and dropping her back at her apartment, giving her the signed divorce papers, he tells Diane he's seeing Pickles romantically. Diane tells him she's happy for him. In Planned Obsolescence she waits on BoJack and Gina when they have dinner at Elefante. She meets up with Gina in the bathroom and talks about how they're both dating celebrities. After Gina says she's not dating anyone, she tells Pickles to not have high expectations when it comes to dating celebrities, especially since Mr. Peanutbutter just got divorced. Mr. Peanutbutter surprise Pickles, by picking her up from work, and inviting her to go with him to the desert so they can watch the international space station being blown up. Pickles is excited, but she tells Mr. Peanutbutter a wise person in the bathroom gave her advice, that makes her worry they're moving too fast. Pickles suggests they should wait a little bit before going on their next date. Mr. Peanutbutter accepts, but Pickles still wants to go with him to the desert—but it's not a date. The two decide, since they're both going, they'll carpool in his limo. The limo ride is a bit awkward, since their only options of what to listen to are either romantic music or a GirlCroosh podcast starring Diane, where she brings up her divorce from Mr. Peanutbutter and the fact he's dating someone over twenty years younger than him. The two decide to stop for fast food, as its not considered date food, at what they think is a KFC but is actually a fancy restaurant. While they eat, they begin to admit things they wouldn't say in a date. Mr. Peanutbutter accidentally blurts out he still has feelings for Diane. This puts a damper on the mood, when Mr. Peanutbutter tries to apologize, Pickles says they should just finish eating and go to watch the explosion. She refuses to sit next to him under his blanket, and says she knows it's not a good time for him to be in a relationship, because he just got divorced. Mr. Peanutbutter laughs and agrees with this, but tells Pickles he wants her to know everything about him, because he really likes her. Pickles accepts and happily cuddles with him under the blanket. The episode ends, with them making out, as the space station explodes in the distant sky. She and Mr. Peanutbutter go to BoJack's 25th annual Halloween party in Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos. They are wearing matching costumes inspired by a new social media app called "Tweed Feed," which are tweed outfits with dinner plates, silverware, and plastic food taped to them. Pickles is excited to go to her first fancy Hollywoo party. However, constantly hearing about Mr. Peanutbutter's ex-wives, and the fact Diane is at the party, Pickles feels hurt—as she feels she in being compared to his exes. She gets drunk, and yelling at Mr. Peanutbutter when he asks if she wants to leave, and she runs into the bathroom crying. This continues the tradition, of Mr. Peanutbutter causing one of his wives to get upset with him at the Halloween party, and eventually become mean and bitter and end their marriage with him; which is showcased throughout the episode with Katrina, Jessica, and Diane in the years juxtaposed (1993, 2004, and 2009) respectively. Mr. Peanutbutter is standing outside the bathroom, trying to get Pickles to come out. Diane walks up to him and asks what happened? He tells Diane that he keeps taking amazing women and ruining them. Diane says that she isn't ruined, and he says that his problem is that he doesn't listen. She says that he keeps dating women in their twenties, so they aren't fully formed yet—he doesn't ruin them they just grow up. Mr. Peanutbutter asks how he should fix that. Diane says he either needs to date older woman, or grow up himself, otherwise his girlfriends will keep outgrowing him. She walks into the bathroom to talk to Pickles. Pickles is hungover and sitting in the bathtub. Diane gives her some water and tells her she understands that it's hard to be the new girlfriend. Pickles wonders if she's a rebound. Diane says that she was a rebound, but Mr. Peanutbutter loved her unconditionally for ten years. She tells Pickles, Mr. Peanutbutter is fully devoted to whoever he is in a serious romantic relationship with, and Pickles that she's that girl now. Pickles reconciles with Mr. Peanutbutter. Diane leaves, saying she's going to take someone's helicopter home, since she is unable to reach her car. ]] Mr. Peanutbutter suggests to Pickles they go home, but Pickles wants to go to another party after they go home, and change costumes. She takes a selfie with Mr. Peanutbutter, and happily exclaims that she never wants to grow up. Mr. Peanutbutter laughs nervously at this, seemingly due to him actually realizing how much younger Pickles is, compared to him. In ''Head in the Cloud''s, she goes with Mr. Peanutbutter to the Philbert premier party. However, she leaves after the first five minutes of the screening of the first episode, as she had to text her friend. She states she hates the show because she didn't like seeing her sweet boyfriend play a mean cop who kills people. Noticing that Mr. Peanutbutter is upset, Pickles then vows to go home, and commit to watching the entire season of the show—even if it kills her. Mr. Peanutbutter tries to stop her, but she leaves and yells that she loves him, and he sighs. At the end of the episode, Mr. Peanutbutter drops Diane, who had a confrontation with BoJack earlier at her apartment, as she lost her parking ticket. After he assures her she's not a disaster when she calls herself one, and that he'd do anything for her, Diane invites Mr. Peanutbutter into her apartment. T''he Stopped Show'' reveals that Mr. Peanutbutter cheated on Pickles and slept with Diane. He goes back to her apartment and asks if she could tell Pickles herself. He says he's not good at giving bad news and she is. Diane angrily refuses, saying it isn't right his ex-wife, should explain to his girlfriend that he cheated on her with his ex-wife. After they argue about this, Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter begin to make out and have sex again. As they get dressed, Mr. Peanutbutter says he'll talk to Pickles—and tell her he and Diane are getting back together. Diane tells him she doesn't want to get back together with him, even though he still loves her. Towards the end of the episode, he is with Pickles at Elefante. He tells her he has bad news, which upsets her. However, she assures him whatever happens, she won't stop loving him. Mr. Peanutbutter tries to tell her the truth about him cheating on her with Diane, but instead he proposes to her. Episode Appearances Season 5 *''The Dog Days Are Over'' (official debut) *''Planned Obsolescence'' *''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''The Showstopper'' (mentioned) *''The Stopped Show'' Pickles appears in the opening theme in Season 5. She can be seen during the party scene, next to BoJack's TV. Trivia * Her name is a pun on the phrase "pickles aplenty," or a lot of pickles, and continues the joke of humanoid dogs in this universe being called affectionate dog names. * At the end of her shifts, she puts the leftover scraps in a big trough and eats them. Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive